Abused Future Goddess
by Miss Loryn Emery Halliwell
Summary: Don't want to spoil anything. You'll just have to read it. Please R&R as this is my first story on Ardeth Bay and OC-OC being me...lol Please no flaming. updated chap 1 DISCONTINUED  sorry folks
1. Chapter 1

I was at home all alone while my family went out to a hockey game for my nephew's 8th birthday. I'm reading one of my romance novels in the family library (hardly used by anyone else but me) when I heard the sound of a glass vase in the entrance hall breaking into a million pieces. I put my book down and picked up one of my guns (no one thought I should use them) and slowly tiptoed towards the door. I heard voices of at least 3 men. They were speaking Arabic. I couldn't understand a single word they were saying. But I did hear my name a few times. Soon they started speaking English. I gasped quietly as I heard the sound of feet scattering and robes fluttering. They were coming over to the library. I quickly but quietly went over to a bookcase and pulled a book on 'Computers' down. The bookcase slid across and revealed a door. The men were getting closer as I quickly went through the door. Fate was certainly not on my side tonight as the men saw the bottom of my dress go through the door. I knew they saw it as I heard them open the doorway more letting candlelight flit through the dark corridor. I ran as good as I could with heels on but knew the men had a better advantage then me. I tripped on a loose stone and fell to the floor in a heap. The men slowly walked up to me and grabbed me by my arms. They dragged me out of the corridor and back into the library. Once in open space I kicked and squirmed trying to get the men to let go. I only managed in kicking everything over. Even the couch. I had even knocked over the side table that the candle was on. The flame flickered onto the _Persian_ carpet which soon was engulfed in flames. One of the men grabbed a rag and put it to my mouth. I passed out from the stench of chloroform. When I woke up my ass was in the air while my hands, feet and head swung side to side. I looked around and saw sand everywhere.

"Ugghh. My head hurts." I groaned and felt the horse I was on stop. The man got off and threw me into a sand dune. Sand flew everywhere as I got up and started running. I heard 2 gunshots and both hit their target. I screamed in pain as they buried themselves into my left shoulder. With my scream was a war cry from a far-off sand dune. I collapsed to the ground and tried covering my wound the best I could while men in black robes fought the Americans who kidnapped me. After 10 minutes the men in black beat the Americans and killed them all. Just as they finished burying them I passed out from loss of blood. When I woke up a woman who looked to be my age was wiping my forehead.

"How is the English woman feeling this morning?"

"Like hell. I have a name though. Taylor Jonas. Please use it."

"Only if you permit me to."

"Oh I do. Just please don't call me English woman again. I'm not British. I'm American. Well. My background has some British in it. I'm also Israeli, Egyptian and Arabic."

"That is quite a background you have Miss Jonas."

"Thank you. Um. Where am I?"

"You are in the Medical Tent of the First Tribe."

"First Tribe of what? And what is your name?"

"Of course no one knows of us. There are Twelve Tribes of the Medjai. My name is Diana. I am the Chieftain's sister."

"When I was captured it was Monday January 22nd. What day is it now?"

"February 5th."

"What?!?!?!?!!! Owwwww. What the hell happened?"

"Our Chieftain was on guard with a few of the warriors when they spotted a group of men on our stolen Arabian horses. On one of the horses was you. You looked pretty beaten up. When the men stopped for a break you woke up and were thrown off the horse. You ran off but not far. They shot you four times. Two went in your left shoulder, very very close to your heart. The other two went straight through your right side. It's a miracle that your alive. With those kind of injuries. You were lucky enough that when the Chieftain and his warriors were done with the men they even brought you here."

"You mean. If I didn't try to run they would've killed me?"

"I'm afraid so Miss. Jonas."

"I haven't even lived my whole life yet. I'm almost 20! Allah! I just want out of this hellhole and back with my friends."

"Not your family?"

"No. Not my family."

"Why?" I slowly reached back and undid the zipper on my ripped dress. I pulled it down revealing the lash marks from my childhood. "Oh Allah! How did you get these marks?"

"When I was a child both my sisters and brother weren't very smart in school. In fact many times they were failed and even expelled. When I entered school my grades and marks were unlike my siblings. I was always the top of my class. Because of that my parents.. they beat me to a pulp every weekend. By the time I turned 11 I knew what they were doing to me was totally wrong and illegal. I tried to take them to the police but because of that very action for 9 years straight they. They would bring out the cat's tails every day. I told my teachers and friends of my ordeal and they tried to help. But.. Because I told them. My parents literally hired a professional hit man to kill them. The police finally took action and arrested the hit man before anyone I cared for was killed. They did take my parents to court but they got off clean. Even with the evidence on me and through my 'real' family the jury found them innocent. After the court appearance my parents... They blamed everything on me. They brought down the cat's tails harder and deeper on me. If... If those men hadn't kidnapped me I'd probably be dead right now."

"Oh Taylor. That's horrible. Your parents should be put to death for what they did to you."

"I'm glad someone other than me thinks so. So. It was your Chieftain that saved me?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to thank him."

"No need to. One of my men will see to it that you get on the first available plane back to your country in Cairo. You will never come here." I was shocked at the voice. It was the voice of the man who would save me from my nightmarish family in my dreams. He even looked it. I looked away and knew I was surely going to be killed by my own family when I got back. I didn't want that.

"But Chieftain."

"No. She goes back. Never to return." With that he left and Diana ran out after him. I lied back on the bed and turned onto my side as tears streaked down my face. No sobs came from me. Just gasps of pain and betrayal. I was scared for my life. No one would save me from my wretched life. No one cared for me. I was soon to be 23 and I had not felt what love was until now. My mind reeled with the Chieftain's face and pictures of my dream warrior. They were truly one of the same person. Every nerve in my body burned with intensity as I realized I was in love with him. I yelped from the intensity but it only burned more and more like the first time the cat's tail came across my back. The intensity made me scream in pain. Everyone in the Tribe including the elders heard the scream. Diana ran back to the Medical tent, intent on seeing what was wrong. I heard her run in and come over to me. She could not get any closer than 10 feet as a barrier all of a sudden appeared. She yelled out for help to the warriors outside. The Chieftain and a handful of warriors barged in. Tears streaming down my face I cried out for help. The warriors and Diana tried to break through the barrier but were not allowed. The Chieftain, wearied that no one could get to me, took a deep breath and stepped towards the barrier. A door appeared in the barrier and the Chieftain stepped through. He walked over to me and knelled down. He touched my forehead to try and calm me but it only resulted in him crying out as well. After 10 minutes the barrier and burning intensity disappeared. Diana raced towards me and helped me onto my back. I moaned in pain from the softness of the bed hitting the lash marks on my back. They had reopened and were profusely bleeding out. I tried not to pass out from it as I turned to look at Diana.

"Fight for me. Please. I do not want to go back."

"Of course. Rest now." I closed my eyes finally and passed out. When I woke up I found myself on a hospital bed instead of the soft Medjai bed. I closed my eyes and sobbed. My hopes were gone. I was going home and surely would be killed. Days passed and my wounds healed. No one ever visited me. It was on my last day that I finally had a visitor. It was Diana.

"Di. Hi. So I guess this is goodbye huh?"

"Yes. I am sorry. I tried my best. But my brother wanted you gone. I fought and fought with him day and night. But he would not relent. I am sorry. Please remember me when you go back."

"I'm scared Di. I don't want to go back. The beatings and whippings will only get worse. No one will help me."

"I wish you weren't leaving. Because then we can protect you here. You have proved yourself to me and the elders. What had happened back at the tent was because Isis was bestowing her love for Osiris onto you. As did Osiris to my brother."

"But why?"

"Did you ever have dreams of my brother coming to your rescue from your family?"

"Many times yes. But what does that have anything do with anything?"

"Isis was showing you your future. My brother and you were meant for each other."

"Then why doesn't your brother see this?"

"He is stubborn. He just wants foreigners out of Egypt." Right then there was a knock at the door. It was Dr. Ishmael.

"Miss Jonas. Your escort is here to take you to the airport."

"Thank you. Oh Di. I don't want to go. Please keep fighting for me. Is there any way I can keep in touch with you?"

"Yes. Every two weeks I come into Cairo for supplies. But if you want to constantly keep in touch the First Tribe keeps a laptop in the Medic Tent for reference. I have an e-mail on hotmail. I will always be in the Medic Tent if you ever send me something OK?"

"OK. Oh god I'm going to miss you."

"I will too. I will always think of you. And I will always fight for you."

"Thank you. Would you like to accompany me down to my escort?"

"Of course." I smiled faintly at Diana and we headed out. We silently took the elevator down to the main floor. We walked over to the entrance of the hospital and there stood my escort.

"No. No!!"

"What is wrong Taye?"

"Don't let them take me Diana. Please."

"Who is it?"

"My family." My whole family saw me and put on a fake facade. They came over but I quickly ran off with Diana behind me. I ran out the back entrance and collapsed. Diana knelled down beside me and held me as my family came up behind us. "No! Leave me here! I'm not going back!"

"Taylor Elizabeth. You are coming home."

"NO!! I'M NOT GOING!!"

"You have no choice Taylor." My dad, brother-in-laws, and brother took out their guns and aimed them at us. I closed my eyes waiting for my death. Coming up behind my family was the Chieftain and his warriors. They unsheathed their scimitars and held them to their throats.

"You will drop those immediately."

"Why should we? She's coming with us."

"Miss Jonas you can take. My sister you will not. Saad. Get Diana." Saad walked forwards and took Diana from me.

"No!" I said as I reached out for Diana. My parents went to grab me but I quickly got up and ran off with them behind me. I turned into many alleys trying to lose them. Finally I reached the very entrance into the desert and collapsed into the hot sand. My legs couldn't hold me no more. I heard rushing footsteps coming towards me. I looked behind me and saw my family. I knew for sure that they would now kill me. I turned to face them and waited for the blow. My mum took out her cat's tails and started whipping me. Before she could lay another blow I recognized the Chieftain hold my mum's hand. Because we were literally in the desert the Chieftain and his warriors tied up my family. They then tied them to their horses as Diana ran over to me. She took a blanket and covered me with it. As soon as the rough blanket touched the fresh lash marks I collapsed and fainted into Diana's arms. When I woke up I was in the same Medic tent. In front of me was not Diana or the elders or the Chieftain or the warriors but Isis herself with Bastet and Tawaret. I quickly sat up and was about to speak but Isis held her hand up.

"Hello Taylor Jonas. I am Isis, Goddess of women, mothers, children, magic, medicine, and the Ritual of Life. I am bestowing upon you my powers. Just like the Hebrew God who gave Mary Jesus I have given a new life inside of you. It is to look like you and the Chieftain Ardeth Bay. This he cannot deny. I will always watch and protect over you."

"Hello Taylor Jonas. I am Bastet, Goddess of the sun, the moon, cats, women, and secrets. I am bestowing upon you my powers as well. I too will watch over you."

"Hello Taylor Jonas. I am Tawaret, the Goddess of pregnancy and childbirth. I as well bestow my powers to you. I also bestow upon you the gift of many children to come in your future. I will also protect you through your full pregnancy." My mind reeled with all these latest gifts as both Isis and Bastet held their hands over me and chanted in Kemet (Ancient Egyptian). Just as soon as it started I felt a jolt in my abdomen area. I knew instantly that Isis had given me a child. With that I got a huge headache and knew that they had bestowed upon me their powers and knowledge. As quickly as they had arrived they dissipated into thin air. At that same moment Diana came in. She saw me awake and ran over.

"Oh Taye. I'm so glad you're alright. The healers didn't think you would make it."

"My doctors thought the same thing. But I guess it was the work of Isis that healed me."

"The elders would be glad you said that."

"What if I said that Isis gave me a life inside of me and Isis, Bastet and Tawaret bestowed their powers unto me."

"I would say the elders would be amazed and shocked. Is it true?"

"Yes. They were just here before you came in. Di. Isis.. (I sighed) It's Ardeth's. The Gods and Goddesses made it Ardeth's."

"Oh Taye. This he can't deny. I have to tell him." Diana was about to leave but a light blue force field appeared in front of her stopping her.

"He can't know. He mustn't know. Not until the 4th month."

"But Taye. The sooner he knows.. Taye. I know my brother. If he is told now. He won't let you go. The elders won't let you leave."

"Yes. But what if once the baby or babies are born and they ban me from ever coming to Egypt again?"

"Taye. Has anyone ever told you that you seem older than you really are?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Taye. Has anyone ever told you that you seem older than you really are?"

"Only the psychiatrist. But she thought I was 30 not 20."

"I will have my mother tell you about a prophecy." Right when Diana said prophecy a women I believed to be 58 came in.

"Hello my dear. My name is Leona. I am Ardeth and Diana's mother. I will tell you about a prophecy that concerns the gods/goddesses, my son and you."

"Me?"

"Na'am. It was said that 'A woman with fiery hair and eyes as blue as the clearest sky will come upon the well-known Medjai with marks of the cat. The well-known Medjai Chieftain of her time will rescue her from her demons. Once feelings are renewed and made well-known only then will they be rejoined. The woman with fiery hair and eyes as blue as the clearest sky will then be bestowed with powers of the 3 goddess. Isis, Bastet and Tawaret. The woman with fiery hair and eyes as blue as the clearest sky will then be given a child of Medjai descent through the well-known Medjai Chieftain. And with this child will come victory. For the child will destroy The Creature forever bringing peace, harmony and fame to the well-known Medjai.'."

"Mrs. Bay.."

"Please call me Leona."

"Leona. I believe that the prophecy is 2/3 of the way finished."

"You mean?"

"Isis, Bastet and Tawaret have bestowed their powers onto me. They also bear me with child.

"Oh Allah. The prophecy is coming true. I must tell the elders."

"If you tell the elders ume they will surely tell Ardeth."

"What are you saying Diana?"

"I asked Di not to tell him. Just not until I know for sure I am with child."

"Oh Taylor. Alright. I will tell the elders and beg of them NOT to tell Ardeth. Is that fine with you?"

"No. Because then they will tell their wives and they will tell all the wives in the tribe and soon enough it will reach Ardeth."

"Then wait a week."

"Shrukan Leona." Leona left the tent as Ardeth came in. Diana quickly left. I knew right then that I would have to tell him. I didn't know what he was going to do or say. "Chieftain Bey." Ardeth held his hand up.

"You'll call me Ardeth. I am truly sorry for the way I acted to you."

"I accept your apology. There is something I have to tell you."

"No need. The Gods have told me. You are carrying my child. I will not shun you away. I will take you to London, England. There I will stay with you. We will be staying with some friends of mine."

"Are they nice?"

"Yes. They are. In a week time we will marry. My friends will be there. After the ceremony we will travel to Cairo then take a boat to England."

"Is it nice in England?"

"Last time I was there I didn't really take notice. You must sleep now. I will come tomorrow." Ardeth kissed me on the forehead as I closed my eyes. I heard him leave as I fell into a deep sleep. I dreamt about nothing. The next morning I heard Ardeth come in with Diana.

"Hey Di."

"Hello Taylor."

"Ardeth."

"Taylor. We'll be moving you to my tent."

"Why?"

"Well. Unless you have some illness we do not know off."

"No. I don't." Ardeth and I both smiled at each other before he led me out of the tent. He took me to his tent then showed me around. "Ardeth?"

"Yes Taylor?"

"Why did you want me out of Egypt?"

"I was only protecting you."

"Protecting me from what? My family is what I need protecting from."


	3. Author's Note

**This story is going on hiatus due to a strong, full workload. I will update when I can if I can. So please be patient.**

**I hope you are liking the story.**

**I'm sorry if some of you were expecting another chapter. I either couldn't think of something to continue the story with or I've been busy. It's been a mixture of both.**

**Again I am so sorry.**


End file.
